


A Favour For The Gods

by Idontknowstudios



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Consent, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios
Summary: Apollo asks you to help him teach Hermes some lessons on sex and to help kickstart his sex life
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes (Blood of Zeus)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Favour For The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, as I always hope, and I always appreciate comments and kudos! Thank you for the support on my other one too, it's one of the reasons I wrote this one actually-
> 
> Fun Facts: the prayer at the start is actually from a verse in my prayer to Tyche I say every once and a while

"And as I blow out these candles, I hope my message rises up with the smoke to Mount Olympus, where all the gods and goddesses live" I rose my head up to blow out the candles, wafting the smoke upwards with my hands.

I finished praying to the gods, just a simple prayer that I do every morning for the gods, bidding them a good morning and asking how they were doing, saying how well I was doing after a moment of silence as if they would answer. I never expected an answer though, they were busy people, the gods, the pantheon especially, running the world and everything.

So, when someone interrupted me during that moment of silence I was surprised but not before I yelled at them for interrupting my prayer "I am trying to pray to the GODS!" I shrieked "Can you leave me for five minutes!" I continued, opening the door to face them.

When they did not leave, I took a better look at them, seeing if maybe they were guards from the kingdom nebouring us, coming for me for whatever reason, but instead I saw a two large men in front of me. I gaped and stared, one had glowing hair, like gold and silk, the other had braided hair, a soft chocolate colour.

Their features were sharp and their appearances radiated power. "Hi" I squeaked, not thinking of anything else to say, nothing like 'Who are you?' Or 'What are you doing here?' Just a simple Hi.

I gulped, my fear too overpowering to take in my embarrassment. The golden-haired man smirked "You look just beautiful today, Ms. ?" He trailed off, asking silently for my name "Y-Y/N" I stuttered. The man glanced to his companion before taking a step towards me "My name is Apollo" He said, searching my face for my reaction.

"Oh" I gasped, it actually made a lot of sense "You're a god?" I asked, not really having a reaction. Gods only really visited people for sex or punishment from my understanding and I wasn't sure I wanted to see which one it is, or if this was for punishment then I don't want to make them angrier.

The other man was now behind Apollo, still standing in the doorway awkwardly. I glanced towards him, taking in his appearance, he had winged shoes that gave away his identity, he was Hermes. I guessed it was my time to be shocked though I found myself just standing there, staring at the two. "Are you going to say anything or..." I trailed off.

Apollo chuckled "I'm just showing poor Hermes here how to bed a woman" Apollo said, that surprised me. I gaped while Hermes blushed, embarrassed with how his half-brother had said it.

"Do you want to help him?" Apollo asked, winking at me so that Hermes didn't see. "U-uhm..." I thought a moment "You're asking me?" I asked, surprising the both of them "Why wouldn't we?" Apollo's face twisted with confusion "Oh... I thought you guys just raped people, a lot of the myths depict it like that" I said truthfully. 

Apollo scoffed "No, Love, we wouldn't do that" He said. "Now, again, would you like to help me help Hermes?" He asked. I nodded "Yes, but how will we do this?" I asked, looking over to the small patch of straw that I slept on.

"We'll go to my bedroom on Olympus of course, unless Hermes is more comfortable in his?" Apollo said, turning to face the messenger god. All I could do in response was nod, unsure of how to respond, I mean a god just asked me to fuck him. 

"We could go to your bedroom" Hermes stuttered. Apollo nodded in response, wrapping a warm arm around me before we were surrounded with a light just as warm and welcoming. The light dissipated and revealed a very open room, it was large and had a very large bed, seemingly made specially for three people.

Apollo told me to go sit down on the bed and undress, he had left himself in his gold skirt, taking off his gold necklace and his little cape. He pulled Hermes over towards the bed, towards me. I was sitting cross-legged on the bed, arms crossed over my chest while trying to hide myself

I had to not have been thinking when I accepted their offer, I wasn't the right person to have sex with a god, I didn't deserve it, I wasn't beautiful and I didn't have any flattering clothes, I was poor. I didn't know how they found me or why they thought of me, maybe they came up to a random door, but why my door?

My thoughts were cut off when Apollo called my name worriedly, I had spaced out "Are you okay, Love?" Apollo asked, Hermes hesitating to sit next to me, finally sitting though very nervous. "I don't think I'm a good choice, you're gods, I'm a mortal, a poor one at that-" I was cut off. 

"You're perfect, definitely fit for a god" Hermes blurted from next to me. I looked at him, eyes wide. With a rush of emotion, I was kissing him, my hands going on either side of his face. His face flushed with heat, surprised by my actions but he still wrapped one arm around my waist and he put his other hand on the side of my face.

Apollo clapped "I thought you said you've never been able to woo a woman, Hermes" Apollo said, I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "It seems to come naturally to you!" Apollo laughed. 

I pulled back from Hermes, my face also rushed with heat. "Hmm, where to start, Y/N, Love, get more onto the bed and make a starfish position" Apollo instructed. Wet pooled at my heat as I got in position, Apollo raked his eyes over my body carefully and then turned to Hermes.

"You are going to eat her out, your only goal while having sex with someone is to make them feel good, and making yourself feel good in the process" Apollo instructed. I marvelled at his words, he was so... I don't know how to describe it.

While Hermes situated himself in between my legs, Apollo supported my neck, petting my hair and pressing light kisses along my neck and up my arms as he held them, binding them above my head. He was very gentle.

Hermes was shy, nervous about me but when he licked a thick stripe up my heat, all the nervousness fell away slowly with each of my moans, taking them as rewards.

He held me closer, using my thighs as leverage. I threw my head back into Apollo's warm body, I couldn't find a way to describe it, his body. His skin was sunkissed, a nice warm tone, his body felt like when you put your hands by a fire to warm them, such a nice feeling. 

Drunk on the feeling of Apollo's body against mine and Hermes' surprisingly skilled tongue pleasuring me, I came with a loud moan. Hermes drank my cum like he hadn't had anything to drink in a week. 

I let out a breathy moan as Apollo latched his mouth on the curve of my neck, nipping at the line of my collar bone and the sensitive part of my neck. While Apollo did that, Hermes pressed gentle kisses to the inside of my thighs.

They worshipped my body, gentle hands caressing my torso and thighs, soft kisses to every inch of my body and relishing in the small moans I let out. "Lesson two" Apollo started, pulling back from my neck to speak to Hermes "Blowjobs" Apollo stated, surprising me.

"The consent of your partner is always important, whether it be pre existing or because you asked, you want to make sure they're comfortable with it" Apollo said, "Some gods seem to forget that" He frowned and brushed it off. He looked at Hermes expectantly.

"Oh, would you like to suck me off, Y/N?" He asked. I chuckled, nodding "Of course" Hermes sat on the far end of the bed, so I could take the middle and Apollo would take the last spot, behind me. 

I gave Hermes a smirk as I leaned down to put my mouth against his length, my position forcing me to move my ass up, Apollo seemed to be okay with it though, taking his time as his hips bucked into mine despite the presence of his clothing and he caressed my body with his hands, a little less gently than last time but I appreciated it still, I wasn't sure which one I liked better, rough or gentle?

"Ready?" I asked Hermes. He tangled a hand in my hair and nodded. I bobbed my head down a up, starting at a slower pace. Hermes gasped and groaned, I forgot this was his first time.

With that in mind, I went all out to make him cum as fast as he made me. I abandoned my slow pace and sped up, going fast enough that Hermes couldn't keep up. 

Behind me, Apollo played with my clit lazily before moving to prod my entrance, asking for my approval. My hips bucked into his hand and he took that as a yes, slipping one, two fingers past my entrance. 

I moaned, pulling back from Hermes' cock so I wouldn't choke. I took a second before continuing to suck him off, careful to not choke as Apollo added another finger, speeding up his pace.

Hermes came quickly, cum spilling down my throat thickly. I tried to take it all but small bits dribbled down my chin, I gathered it on my finger and licked it off. Hermes watched intently.

Apollo, seeing that his partner had came, brang up his pace so I would come faster. I let out a long moan, reaching my climax, cumming around Apollo's fingers.

"Hmm, ready for Lesson three?" Apollo asked. I sat up, falling against his chest tiredly "Yes please" I agreed. "Sex" He stated, getting me on my knees and he slipped his golden skirt, revealing his throbbing length "Oh wow" I gasped.

His chest against my back, cock hard against my thigh, he beckoned Hermes over from the other edge of the bed. Hermes came over in a haste. "You line yourself up with her cunt" He said "And remember what I said about consent, of course I think we've gotten a lot from you today haven't we?" Apollo whispered in my ear, his face nuzzling itself into the crook of my neck.

I nodded "I think I need a minute to recollect though, I haven't had sex like this in... well ever" I said, panting. They nodded and took the request seriously, all they did was snuggle into my neck as they waited for the green light.

"Okay, let's... let's fuck" I grinned, I was now really having sex with two gods. They grinned too, lining themselves up with my entrances before pushing in, very slowly. It was such an odd feeling, all the feelings at once. I wasn't sure how to take it.

But I did take it, I moaned and fell against Hermes, who was in front of me, while Apollo only got himself closer to me, trying to hold back from ramming into me. In short, the two gods were both hugged very close to me, all of us moaning as they entered me.

"Oh... that's... that's... ah..." I couldn't speak. "Hmmmnnn" I moaned into Hermes shoulder while they bottomed out. They filled me to the brim, I felt stuffed.

"Do you like how we fill you to the brim with our cocks? Hm?" I couldn't tell who was talking anymore, my mind in a haze. I nodded a yes, saying I could take them, begging them to move, everything went by in a blur.

The two fucked me ruthlessly, working me for all I had. I bit my lip, eyes rolled back. "Oh! Please, please! More!" I moaned loudly, my hips bucking wildly, trying to fuck both of them. "Okay, are you ready, Love?" Apollo used the pet name again. 

I nodded, begging them to fuck me harder than before. They went all out after that, pounding into me at an inhumane pace, their hips snapping into mine painfully, of course the pain was welcomed. 

Hermes surprised me as he played with my tits unexpectedly, pinching my nipples and massaging my breasts. "T-thats it, Darling, are you close already?" Apollo asked, feeling me clench around him. "Y-y-yes-.... ah! Oh~!" I moaned, Apollo had reached around my body to play with my clit. 

I couldn't focus any longer and I felt myself fall into my climax much quicker than I would've liked, I wish it could last forever. Hermes was quick to follow, cumming deep inside me. 

Hermes let out gasps and moans as he came, not hesitating to kiss me again. Apollo let out a surprised gasp and his hips bucked into mine one last time before cummign inside me too, a warm feeling taking over my lower region. 

"Oh fuck, that's good" I moaned breathlessly. Apollo slowly pulled out of me, Hermes following his lead. I whined needily at the feeling, I hoped they would stay inside me a little longer. Hermes promptly fell against the bed, Apollo dragging me down in between him and his half-brother.

Who knew this would happen? The sun god and the messenger god, encasing me in a warm hug after ruthlessly fucking me into bits (which I could already feel the aftermath in my hips). I guess the fates did. I thanked them for this opportunity and pecked Apollo's nose, falling asleep afterwards. 


End file.
